Anderson's Wolf One-Shots
by Raydiva
Summary: One Shot side stories for my 'Wolf in the Anderson House' story. Will be posting stories randomly while I work on a full sequel for that story.


**Note:** Ok, I've been kicking around a full sequel to my 'Wolf in the Anderson House' story. But while trying to write that, a number of scenarios keep popping up in my head that will not make it into that story. So until I get the sequel finished, I'm going to be posting some one-shots based off of those scenarios both for practice and to get them out of my head. Timing of these postings will be random and the one below might end up being the only one. Now if you have not read my other Seduce Me story 'Wolf in the Anderson House' I recommend that you do since you may be lost as to where everyone is, who some people are, etc if you don't.

I do not own any rights in regards to Seduce Me and make no profit from it. Michaela Laws and her team are the one who created that awesome visual novel. If you haven't already gotten it, Seduce Me is free on Steam and its sequel, Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, costs way less than its worth in my opinion. Please support her and her team to continue making similar works of art. Please…I need more mini stories from this gal. (Goes back to play Seduce Me: The Beach Episode again)

Oh! Here's the first one-shot….warning this is very mature. I rated this M for a reason.  
 **  
A Rise in Temperature**

 **(The Library)**

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" the dark haired young woman screamed as she slapped her hands to her head, "I'll never get all this!" If life was fair, the book she then glared at would have burst into flames.

"Careful, Miss Anderson, "Karen Wallis said with a chuckle, "At this point of your lesson, you might accidently destroy the book. Then we would have to use a lesser quality of Latin primer for you to study from."

The two women were both sitting in the Library at a table with a small stack of books to the side. Mika looked over to her teacher/assistant and said, "I thought I knew basic Latin, but this…"

The ash blonde chuckled as she placed her pen down next to the notepad in front of her. "You know the modern man's bastardized version of Latin and even that imperfectly. This is true Latin; the language of Angels and Demons, among who words have power. It will be key in understanding many of the spells you will be learning and maybe someday, spells you will be creating."

Mika groaned and then once again tried to study. "But why did it have to be Latin?"she muttered rebelliously.

"Blame your grandfather, "Karen answered, "He started you in your use of Demon magic and thus attuning you to it. Now that I think about it, you should be thanking him for it."

"Why?"Mike asked looking up once again from the book.

"Well if you were more attuned for shamanistic magic, you would have to learn multiple languages where many were never meant to be written, "came the answer, "Be happy it is Latin you need to learn. Even though it is considered a dead language, it is still in use to some extent and is closely related to many modern languages such as French and Spanish. "

The portal into the Library opened to allow Sam to walk in. With a frustrated voice he asked, "Isn't time for you guys to take a break? It's not like you are working with a deadline or anything."

Ms. Wallis took a look at the silver watch on her watch. Her eyes widened slightly in surprised at the time. "Why, yes, "she said with a small smile, "Mika, why don't you take a break for the rest of the say and we can continue your lessons tomorrow at the same time. Since it is only language you are working on you are free to practice if you wish. Unless I'm mistaken any of the boys should be able to help you with your pronunciation. Leave the books there since you'll be using the same ones tomorrow."

"Oh thank God!"Mika groaned as she slammed the book shut and then stood up with a stretch.

"Hurry up, Doofus, "Sam said jokingly, "Let's get you out of here before she changes her mind."

The older woman smiled as the lovebirds escaped the Library and returned to the Anderson House. The smile vanished once they were out of sight. Tiredly she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table and placing her head on top of them. She then sighed loudly and the forcefully stood up as the chair behind her loudly scrapped the floor as it was pushed back.

She straightened her hair and made certain her business skirt was wrinkle free before lifting the blazer that was hanging from the back of the same chair and putting it on. As she picked up the notepad that she was previously writing her, a sharp pain struck her right behind her eyeballs. With a gasp she placed one hand on the table to hold herself up and the other to the side of her head. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth hoping for the pain to pass. "Damn it, "she hissed as the worse of the pain faded, but it left behind a horrid headache.

"Ms. Wallis?"Damien asked as if appearing out of nowhere. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you alright? I could hear your pain even with my shields up."

He helped the woman back into the chair. The demon waited patiently for her to recover and get her thoughts together. "Damn, "the woman finally said, "My apologies if you felt that. As for being alright…I'm not really certain myself."

"Isn't there a doctor or a healer you could see?"Damien asked as he knelt on the ground next to her worriedly.

"Unfortunately, I outlived my last healer and have yet to find another, "the woman said and then took a deep breath. Releasing it, she added, "Guess I'm going to have to find another one sooner rather than later."

Damien stood up and suggested, "Perhaps James or Erik can help. I know that Erik has been spending a good bit a time with…the Crowd."

The Crowd…as the boys started calling the hidden society that included non-human beings and humans that were in the know. It was Karen herself that opened the door for the boys to be included in the Crowd by taking them to the Black Rose dance club a few months back. The boys varied in how much time they spend with the Crowd. Erik spending the most time among other non-humans and Damien the least, not counting Karen Wallis herself.

"No, "Karen said with a wave of her hand, "That's quite alright. I'm more than able to find my own healer. I just haven't bothered since I was rather busy getting things in order since Miss. Anderson's graduation. Now things are settled some, I'll have the time."

Damien frowned but nodded once as he said, "If you if wish, but if you need any help please just ask. Any of us would be more than happy to assist. For now, why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some of that headache tea that you use."

Karen sighed and with a half-smile said, "I would call you an Angel, but I wouldn't want you to feel insulted."

 **(Study, about a week later)**

James was reading over his business textbook, studying and preparing to enter the business world with the goal of taking over the Anderson Toy Company. Miss Anderson gave him her blessings to do so a week ago when he brought up the matter of her not being interested in taking over her grandfather's job. This would be almost perfect for him. Keeping the legacy of the man who same as rescued him and his brothers going, earning the means to support himself without depending on Miss Anderson's generosity and perhaps even provide worthy employment for his brothers. Even Miss Anderson, as a primary stock holder in the company, would reap the benefits. Once he learned human business practices and laws, it should be relatively easy to become CEO as compared to ruling and conquering the Demon world as he was raised to do.

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled James' attention from the book and towards his youngest brother. The concerned look on the younger demon's face caused James to close the book and ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not certain I should be telling you this, 'Damien said nervously, "but she's not leaving me any other choice. It's Ms. Wallis. She's not well."

"What do you mean?" James asked with frown.

"Since we took care of the Vampires, she's been having headaches, "Damien replied, "At first they were mild and nothing to really worry about. However, now they are so painful, I can feel them through both our shields when they hit her. I tried to convince her to ask you or Erik for help in finding a healer, but she refuses saying she'll find one on her own. This was days ago when she told me this and she has yet to do so."

"Where is she now?"James asked with a worried tone as he stood up.

"She's in her room resting, "Damien replied, "I had made her a rather strong cup of her headache tea in the hopes that it would help."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, "James said as he walked out of the room, "I'll go check on her."

 **(Upstairs)**

James knocked on Karen's bedroom door and waited a few moments for answer. When one wasn't heard, he knocked louder and said loudly, "Karen, its James. May I come in?"

A pain filled groan was his answer. He quickly opened the door and walked over Karen's bed. She was barely aware of his presence and he gasped when he felt her forehead. She was burning up! "Damn it, "he muttered as he pulled out a cell phone to place a call, "Hurry up Erik, pick up!"

"Yes, James, "came Erik's voice through the phone.

"Get the car out front and start calling around, "James ordered, "Karen needs a healer now!" He then hung up without waiting for a response. After returning the phone to his pocket, he reached over to wrap Karen up in her blanket and picked her up. Once he had her, he walked quickly out the door.

 **(Doctor's Office)**

The five boys and Mika waited in a room that had chairs of multiple sizes and many obviously designed with wings, tails and other extras in mind. On the walls, they could see medical diagrams of not only humans but other species as well as health tip posters related from the common human cold to zombie infection. The walls seemed to be made of sandstone, but had faint streaks that seem to give the illusion that the sand was moving. Sam was pacing, unable to sit still as Mika tried to comfort Damien and Matthew. Erik kept a close watch on his elder brother, who just sat there staring at the door that Karen was previously taken into. He knew that James had developed a bit of an attachment to the lovely she-wolf and thought it stupid that James was being so shy about it.

The door opened and out stepped a young red headed woman with green skin and yellow eyes, wearing a lab coat. "Is there a James here?"

"That would be me, "the eldest demon said as he stood up.

The woman looked around with a questioning look.

"If it's not too personal, "James said answering the unasked question, "Feel free to speak here, we are all the same as family."

The woman shook her head and said, "I would be considered rather personal. Please follow me."

James moved to follow and told everyone else, "Please wait here."

Moments later, James found himself sitting in a small office as the healer sat down behind the desk. "Normally I would not be revealing something as personal as this, 'the healer said with a sigh, "but Ms. Wallis' case is rather unique and she'll need assistance. "

"Please tell me, "James demanded, "What is wrong with her?"

"I am aware of Ms. Wallis' history as I was lucky enough to acquire her medical file from her previous healer's estate, "the woman said and then leaned forward, "As you are aware, that she had stopped aging some time ago as she was charged to hunt down her clan's killers. What you may not know that the aging resumed if at a slower than normal rate once the Master Vampire died and a key part of her goal completed."

"I figured something along those lines might happen, "James replied, "But what does this have to do with her headaches?"

With a small smile, the healer asked,"How much do you know about werewolf biology?"

"Not much, "said James honestly answered, "To be honest until I met Ka..Ms. Wallis, I thought the race extinct and I've been too busy with other endeavors to spend much time looking up more information on species."

The healer leaned back with a sigh and started to explain, "Werewolves, specifically female werewolves, go through something similar to a heat every year or every two years depending on the person. For her it will be most likely less often. There are medicines that limit its effects rather well if taken before this heat fully sets in. However, while she was ageless Ms. Wallis did not go through this and considering her physical age, she most likely only experienced one mild heat before the agelessness started. The headaches were a warning that she was coming into season and well now…let's just say when she woke up, she looking for someone to have some seriously heavy fun with. I have her on a rather strong sedative designed for other related shifters to keep her asleep for now. Now when she woke up earlier and while she falling back to sleep, she mentioned your name. That's why I asked for you. "

James coughed rather uncomfortably and said, "We have admitted to an attraction between us but haven't really gone past that. Even we have come close to taking the next step you might say on occasion."

"Then I think its damn well the time to so, "the doctor said firmly, "If she came in sooner, I could have given her something to prevent this but now it is too late. I cannot keep her sedated and she needs someone to help her through this. Preferably someone who has control over his own fertility as Ms. Wallis is not in the right mental state consider having a child at this time. Considering what she is and is capable of I would not trust normal contraceptives. If it's someone that she is already close with in that sense, even better. As an Incubus and her friend, you fit the bill. If you are unwilling, then I recommend talking to your brothers to see if one of them is."

"No, "James growled at the thought of someone else getting to know Karen in that way. He then calmed down and continued, "I'll…do it. Would it be possible to take her home?"

"I actually recommend that you do, "the healer said with a nod and then made a few notes. She reached behind her and opened a file cabinet drawer. She dug around for a few moments to pull out an old, yellowing pamphlet. She handed it over to the demon as she said, "Being with a werewolf in heat is quite a bit different than it would be when she's acting normally. The sedatives I gave her should last for a few hours, giving you enough time to get home and prepared. I recommend reading over this to give you some ideas on what to expect. It was written for humans with werewolf spouses in mind, but it should help you as well. One big difference is as to who would be the 'Alpha' in the pair. Most humans don't stand a chance of being the Alpha of the pairing, you on the other hand…"

"I don't stand a chance of surviving if she transforms, "James brought up, thinking that he would have to overpower her somehow.

"She won't at least not fully, "the healer said with a smirk, "Back in the day werewolves rarely bred among their own kind and usually took humans or elves as mates. And since she did have a human parent, she most like feels more comfortable in her human form. Her eye color might change as well as fangs and/or claws may appear but generally she'll remain human; an enhanced human but still human. Also being Alpha does not mean being stronger. It's more in the attitude that you emit than the physical strength. Now if I were you I would be in my demon form during this. The added strength, stamina and durability can only help. "

 **(Anderson House)**

James was never more grateful for Damien's mind reading ability. Damien, after reading James mind, was able to convince Sam it would be a good idea to take Mika out for the night as well as asking the other to vacate the house until this evening.

While Karen slept, James placed her in his room since it had the larger and sturdier bed and for some reason Mika's grandfather had this guestroom set up to be almost like a small hotel room in a sense that it had a private bath as well as a small refrigerator where he placed some drinks and food for when Karen got hungry. He carefully placed some privacy wards in the hopes of reducing the amount of sound that would escape the room for when the others returned. Once done, he sat down on the small reading chair to wait for the woman to wake up. He read over the pamphlet once more as he waited and considered what to do. He knew from that trip to the dance club, that she was normally more than willing to play the submissive but would she be the same while in heat? He now wished that he took up Karen's offer to add 'benefits' to their friendship before this happened, but he wanted more than just the fling she seemed to have been hinting at. Now their first time together would be…

A moaning sound drew him out of his thoughts. He placed the pamphlet on the top of his dresser and then got up to walk towards the bed. He asked, "How are you feeling?"

 **(Insert 'Seduce Me' Sexy Time Theme)**

Karen shook her head slightly as if to clear her head. She then took a deep breath through her nose as if testing the air. With a smirk she turned to lean over and look towards him. Her eyes flashed slightly and she growled sensually, "Much better now that you're here." She moved as if to crawl over to him but he sat down on the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned forward and deeply kissed the woman. She moaned into his mouth closing her eyes at the sensation. She then reached over to pull him closer only for her hand to come into contact with one of his horns. She opened her eyes wide and she pulled back slightly with a gasp, but left her hand in place. James closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hand on his horn. Karen licked her lips as she considered the implications.

"So it's going to be that way is it, "she said in a husky voice, "Good."

"If you wish to keep your clothes intact, "James growled softly but firmly, "I suggest removing them now."

Karen smirked and leaned back down with a challenging look, holding herself up some with her elbows behind her.

James snarled slightly as he climbed fully onto the bed and moved so that he was leaning over her looking directly into her eyes. He then reached down and took hold of the top of her blouse. Then in one move, pulled down hard enough to pop all of the front buttons causing the blouse to open up to reveal her pale skin and bra. Karen's eyes showed that this was a definite turn on as did the moans that escaped her mouth as James took to kissing her neck, shoulders and the area right above her breasts. She used his own horns to take hold of his head, trying to take control as to where he kissed. James would have none of this. He pulled away and moved the bra's shoulder strap down her shoulder as he pushed the torn blouse away. "Remove this, "James ordered once more, "and the skirt. Now."

This time Karen sat up and followed his instructions as well as removing her other under clothes, leaving her as nude as he was. She then reached over as if to pull him towards her but he took hold of her wrists and gently forced her back down. "We're doing this my way, "he growled into her ear as the enthrallment started. She gasped at the sensation. The combination of her heat and his enthrallment was way beyond anything she had ever felt before and was overpowering. She bared her neck to him in submission, granting him access to one of the most vulnerable parts of her body. He kissed her neck and then gently bit on it, showing her that he accepted her and would be honored to lead her. As he was doing this, a hand landed softly on her hip and slowly stroked its way up her side and then onto a breast that he gently cupped and then squeezed slightly. Karen moaned as James made a damp path with his tongue from her neck down to the opposite breast. The Incubus paid homage to both beasts one with his hand and the other with his mouth.

"James, "Karen breathed heavily, "Please…I.." Her hips were shifting slightly as an indication as to what she wanted. James moved his hand from the breast and then slowly reached down to cup her. He had to release the other breast to gasp at the feeling of how wet she was. He moved to place himself between her legs and entered her slightly. She breathed in deeply and tried to raise her hips to bring him in further. He used one hand to hold her hips in place and then once he was certain she got the hint that she had to wait, he leaned down and used both hand to take hold of hers, holding them on either side of her head. He thrust into her. Karen moaned, "James…."

He kept to a slow pace to not only to show her who was in charge, but to help keep himself in check. It was early yet and … he snarled when she somehow reached up and bit him hard on the shoulder, with fangs. He pulled out and moved back some in order to forcefully turn her over ignoring the blood now dripping down his chest. Then with one arm, he picked up and held her hips in place as he quickly thrust back into her and then used his other hand to push her chest down slightly. He leaned over as he set up an almost brutal pace and returned the favor by biting into her shoulder. "Yessssss, "the woman growled deeply into the mattress. Then when James got the angle just right, she froze briefly and then released a cross between a scream and a howl. James kept up the pace and as he growled into her shoulder through his teeth. She came again, this time with shake and a snarl. This time he released her shoulder, raising up and used both hands to move her hips in time with his thrusts. The sound of slapping skin almost covered the sounds of heavy breathing and panting, He then froze and released into her with a snarl. Karen gasped at the feeling and then fell fully down onto the bed. James collapsed to the side to recover. Breathing heavily he took stock of what just happened. He had not planned on being so forceful but it was obvious that she more than enjoyed it at least in the state she was in. The faint taste of blood in his mouth reminded him of the love bites, once he caught his breath he moved to check the damage. Using a torn edge of the now ripped sheets he wiped away the blood from her shoulder to see the skin already healing up thanks to her werewolf nature. He knew the bite mark he received was already healed thanks to all the sexual energy he was freely given. As he was examining the injury, Karen groaned and then turned over, forcing him to sit back. "Wow that was good, "she panted, "I was almost afraid you didn't have it in you."

James lay down on his side and used an arm to hold up his head to look at her. With a chuckle, he replied, "Thanks. So from what I understand we have perhaps two or three days of this?"

"Yes, "Karen said as she stretched, drawing James attention to a certain favorite part of her anatomy, "Only it won't be as intense unless we want it to be or we wait too long until our next round…I think." She then turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling as if to avoid looking into his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, "she said, "I thought I had more time before this thing hit and I didn't know about the warning headaches."

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy to help, "James said, "Considering you were raised by a witch and had no contact with any other werewolves, it's understandable that you were not aware of something your mother should have explained. " He then reached over and gently made her look back at him. Looking her directly in the eyes he said huskily, "I wanted to do this. And if you'll have me after this is over…"

Karen reached over to pull him into a deep kiss. She then moaned as the feeling of his enthrallment started weaving with her heat once more.

 **The end…**

 **Post Note:** Ok this is the smuttiest thing I've ever written. If it gets kicked off of FanFiction I'll move it and place a copy of the original 'Wolf in the Anderson House' on Archive of Our Own. I love that site but I like posting my stories on FanFiction since this is where I started.


End file.
